1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheelchair for use by hospital patients, physically disabled people, elderly people in assisted living, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wheelchair has been configured of a frame having left and right side sections, a seat section provided in the frame, and wheels disposed on each of the left and right side sections of the frame. Recently, some conventional wheelchairs have also been provided with a wheel separation mechanism for separating a special fan-shaped section of the wheel, which includes an outer circumferential part of the wheel, from the remaining section constituting the wheel while the wheel is in a specific separating position in order to provide the clearance necessary for a person to get on and off the seat section.
Thus, when a person is getting on or off the seat section of the wheelchair, the special fan-shaped section of the wheel including the outer circumferential part of the wheel is separated from the remaining section while the wheel is in the special separating position in order to form the clearance necessary for getting on and off the seat section of the wheelchair.